Infidelity
by Luther Pendragon
Summary: EDITED. Zutara set four years after the show ends. Does absence really make the heart grow fonder? Or does it make room for someone new?


**Infidelity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character's in this piece of fiction.**

**This is the edited version, there's no huge difference, I was trying to make the separation in time cleaner, if that makes sense. I'm going to delete the other version in a few months. So if that version is one of your favorites, add this one,**

* * *

Katara sadly watched Aang climb on Appa. He was off to a conference with the Earth king and other "higher ups" in the Earth Kingdom, for a month. Katara felt foolish being so sad. It wasn't as if he hadn't left before. Actually he was gone longer than he was at home in the Southern Air Temple- the place that Aang had rebuilt and he and Katara now lived along with Sokka, Suki, their little boy, Toph and about a dozen former fire nation soldiers trying to start a new life with their families. Sadly, even though the world was rebuilding quickly and successfully after the war, it seemed everyday that Katara and Aang were becoming further and further apart.

Not to mention Katara was eighteen. She was an adult and she was ready for her life to start. Up until a year ago, she had lived with her father and Gran Gran in the Southern Water tribe, while Sokka was living with Suki in Kyoshi. Katara was ready to travel alongside Aang, maybe even start a family. It irritated her to no end that the sixteen year old didn't want her to travel with him. She had during the war. On top of the fact that he didn't want her traveling with her, their relationship was so… not interesting. Suki and Sokka had gotten married as soon as they were aloud to and Mai and Zuko had practically been inseparable (which was so irritating when Katara and the others came to visit him). It was pathetic that her and Aang hadn't been more… intimate.

So here she was, watching him fly off and wave just like he always did. And she would have to wait for a month for him to come home and then what. Have a few one word sentence conversations with him before he would have to leave again. She sighed and walked back to Sokka and Suki's house.

When she arrived she was greeted by a hug from Suki and a more reluctant hug from Toph. At the time Sokka was cooking dinner, a skill he had picked up while living in Kyoshi. The three women sat at the table waiting for Sokka and dinner.

"So, Aang's gone again?" Suki asked as she bottle fed her son, Obi.

"Yeah," Katara sighed.

"When's he coming back?" Toph asked boredly from across the table.

"In a month." Katara rested her chin on the table.

"Wow. That sucks." Toph said mindlessly.

"He's always gone," Katara groaned.

"Well what'd you expect? He's the Avatar." Sokka came in and gave everyone their dinner.

"Thanks hun." Suki kissed his cheek. She looked at Katara and smiled. "You and I both know that if it was up to Aang he'd be next to you all of eternity, but he can't."

"I know," Katara grumbled.

* * *

A few days after Aang left, Zuko came to visit.

"Who's running the country while you're away?" Katara asked him as the sat in the temple's courtyard.

"General Xang, he's a powerful, respected man. Nothing _that_bad can happen while I'm here." Zuko smiled.

Katara chuckled. "So, why isn't Mai here?"

"Because I'm not with her anymore." Zuko said simply.

"What? For how long?" Katara was truly shocked.

"I dunno. About, two months. But honestly, I was over her months before."

Katara nodded. She fell onto her back and let out a sigh. Zuko mimicked her actions.

"This is nice." He said. "I haven't been able to do this with someone in forever."

"What talk?"

Zuko laughed. "Well, that too. Mai only liked moaning about what was wrong with life." Katara smirked. "No. What I meant was…" he turned on his side so he could see Katara better. She did the same. "My mother and I use to do this. Sit in the palaces courtyard and just, talk. Or sometimes just watch the pond, or the trees. Being here with you reminded me of that."

Katara felt her check grow hot.

"Well," she said "I'm always willing to do this with you."

Zuko smiled at her. He laid on his back again. They spent the rest of the after noon like this.

* * *

"You know what?" Katara declared one morning as she and Zuko sat in the courtyard.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"I'm eighteen," She stated.

Zuko laughed. "Very good Katara, you figured out your own age."

"No, that's not that," Katara shook her head. "I mean, I'm grown up for God sake. I can take care of myself. How dare Aang."

"What's Aang got to do with this?"

"He's so over protective," Katara sighed. "I think he wants me to be his damsel in distress who he can save. But in reality, he's as much of a damsel as I am."

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. I can see Aang being like that."

"I know, and it's no like he hasn't seen me fight before."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "You're more like, a tree, but he wants a flower."

"What?" Katara quirked her eyebrow

"I think my uncles rubbing off on me." Zuko shook his head. "Basically, you're strong and can stand on your own. Aang wants you to be delicate, and need to be nurtured."

"Yes!" Katara jumped up and down. "Exactly! Only he doesn't want to admit I'm a tree."

Zuko laughed. It was nice to have someone _agree _with what Katara was saying for once. It seemed like, if she ever vented to Aang, he'd try to give her advice, and tell her how to deal with the irritation. And, even though Katara was sure that that method was better, it was great to vent, and have someone to agree. Zuko saw things the way Katara did.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Katara,_

_I hope Momo got this to you fast. I'm having a pretty good time. But I wish you were here. I've been kind of lonely. I met some people though. There are these street performers who I've seen on the corner, and they're great. They remind me a lot of the air benders. They travel a lot, and know how to have a good time. _

_As for the news in the Earth Kingdom, it's nothing much, really. All the same sort of business stuff, it's all, blah, blah, blah, politics, and blah, blah, blah, finances. I just wish everyone could live the way we did at the temple. Everyone would be so much happier. I know we were._

_Oh, geuss where I'm staying? At Iroh's place! He's so cool. It's funny how mellow he is. He's nothing like Zuko._

_I can't write anymore. There's another meeting soon. Tell Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Obi I say hi._

_I love you,_

_Aang._

Katara read the messy handwriting of Aang. She shook her head, and wished she could be where he was.

* * *

The Air Temple must have been full of steam that one afternoon. Zuko and Katara had decided to train together. Fire was shot aggressively from Zuko's body. He wore signature scowl on as he aimed the fire at Katara. Katara would use water shields to block him. Even though it was supposed to be training, it was very much like a real fight. Zuko didn't hold back. But neither did Katara, so it was ok.

Zuko shot another blow at her. At the same time, Katara shot a water blast at him. The two blasts met, and erupted into steam. It became a battle of who could push their element harder. Zuko had the advantage of the endless amount of fire in him, but Katara was putting up a good fight. She used the water of the pond they trained by, and pushed with all her might. Zuko couldn't push back, and he was knocked down on his back. Taking advantage of the situation, Katara froze him on the ground.

Zuko breathed smoke from his nose, and Katara smirked back at him. Zuko used his firebending to heat up his concealed arms, the ice melted within seconds and he jumped to his feet. He kicked up ran up to her and jump kicked fire at her. Katara use water to wrap around his leg and drop back on his back. Zuko cursed loudly. Katara took the water and made extended arms of the water. Zuko did the same with fire. Ironically, they had done the same thing four years before, when Zuko was her enemy. Katara almost laughed, but she didn't have time. Zuko's "arms" clashed with Kataras.

It was so amazing to watch Zuko firebend. There was this passion, this desire when he did. It was almost as if he needed it. Firebending was such a part of him, and it was kind of like an escape of his emotions. If only for a bit, he burned them, and released them the world. Whenever Katara and Aang trained together, Aang always seemed reluctant. He avoided using bending, or fighting. Katara admired Zuko's love for bending, because she felt the same about waterbending.

The training went on until they were both to exhausted to go on. Katara could hardly lift water, and Zuko had trouble creating a small flame. The two of them sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Zuko stretched his shirtless body, and his legs. Katara was also in her under clothes. She smiled slightly at Zuko.

"I haven't had a work out like that in forever," She said between breaths.

"Me neither." Zuko said. "You're a good opponite."

Katara blushed. It was kind of funny she considered that such a great compliment, but she did. "Thanks. You aren't too bad yourself."

* * *

"You and Zuko have been hanging out a lot lately, huh?" Toph said as she and Katara ate breakfast.

"Yeah, we have." Katara didn't know where Toph was going with this. "What brings this up?"

"Nothing," Toph shrugged. "Just saying." She paused. "I wonder what you're gonna do when he goes back home."

"I dunno," Katara said. "Maybe Aang'll let me go over with him, and I can help with the Fire Nation."

Toph shrugged. "Maybe."

They ate in an awkward silence after that. Sometimes Katara wished Toph wasn't blind. Then Katara could've read the emotions in her eyes. Instead, all she saw when she looked into them, was pale, emotionless pools of green. That way, Katara could never quite figure Toph out.

* * *

One day, Zuko and Katara decided to go swimming. They came down from the temple, and to a near by lake. It was in the heat of the day, and the water felt refreshing. Katara liked the feel of the water surrounding her, it was like the water was hugging her. She floated along the surface, while Zuko treaded the water near by.

The day went by lazily. Zuko and Katara played in the water until their bodies were prunes. The sun was setting, and the pair of them sat in it's dying glow. Katara pulled her knees to her chin and shivered slightly. She was cold from the water, and she only had her underclothes on. Zuko scooted closer to her to keep her warm. Katara leaned into his toned chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her. Katara knew this was wrong. She was getting much too comfortable with Zuko. But, it was comfortable all the same, and it was nice to have someone there.

Katara looked up and the twilight sky. "I think," Katara began. She felt Zuko shift a bit when she spoke. "I should visit the Fire Nation someday soon. That way, we could do this again."

Zuko laughed bitterly. "I don't know if we could. Back home is…hectic. This has kind of been my escape." He looked down at her. "You've been my escape."

Then it happened. Katara didn't know how it happened, or why she let it, but it happened none the less. Katara's lips grazed Zuko's. At first it was just a soft peck, but Zuko deepened the kiss. Katara had been cold before, but the kiss had warmed her up. Zuko wrapped his arms around her even tighter as the kiss deepened. Like when they had trained together, it became a battle of wills. They wanted to find out who would have to take a breath first.

Katara wasn't sure who let up first, but eventually, they stopped. Her forehead was pressed against his, their noses touched. She looked into his gold eyes, and put a hand on his scar. As soon as her hand reached the scar his eyes closed. They sat in silence for a while, until Zuko whispered "I think we should go back."

Reluctantly they did, but they both knew their night was far from over.

* * *

Later that night, Katara had snuck into Zuko's room. They spent the night entangled with each other, letting out held back feelings. Katara traced his bare abs, as he nipped and kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips and moaned. They made sure to be quiet, knowing if they were caught, they'd be in huge trouble.

Memories of Zuko flashed in Katara's mind. When they first met, she had hated him. She remembered him tauntingly holding her necklace to her neck. She remembered fighting him at the Earth Kingdom. She remembered him taking her to kill the man that killed her father. She remembered him saving her from Azula's lighting bolt. She remembered every second they had spend together, and now here they were. It was as if they were always leading up to this magical moment together. They were just to stubborn to get there quickly. First they had to fight, and taunt, and hate each other, before they could admit to how they really felt.

They slowed down, and Zuko wrapped her in his arms. "Katara," He whispered breathlessly. She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hmm?" Katara hummed with pleasure. She put a finger to his mouth, he kissed the finger.

"I love you."

Katara's eyes widened. She propped herself on her elbow and looked him in the eyes. They were sincere and soft. She smiled. "I love you too." She rubbed her nose against his. She collapsed on him, and he held her tightly. Her eyes grew heavy. Being like this with him was the best she had ever felt. She fell asleep in his arms, forgetting the consequences of her actions.

* * *

"Katara!" someone called her awake.

Katara groaned. She tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes. Sun was pouring in from the window in the room. Katara tried to remember where she was. Then she felt the "bed" underneath her was actually the muscular body of Zuko. The memories of the night before flooded back to her. She jolted up, and looked around the room. To her horror, there in the doorway, stood a mortified Aang.

He looked so hurt. His eyes went back and forth between Zuko and Katara. His mouth was opening and closing, as if he was trying to find the right words to say but he couldn't.

"Aang." Katara said, not knowing what else to say.

Zuko sat up and looked confusedly at Katara. Then he saw Aang and realized what was going on.

Silence can be the most dreadful noise on earth. Especially when it's a tense silence that's just waiting for an explosion. None of them knew what to say or what to do. Aang was the first to do something. He turned around and left the room.

"Aang!" Katara called, but he just kept on walking. Katara lept out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She put them on as quickly as she could. She ran out the hall. " Aang!" she called again. She could see him walking away quickly. "Aang, wait! Let me explain." This made him stop.

"Explain what?" He said through his teeth. He turned around and glared at her. "There isn't anything to explain. I was gone for a month, less even, and you had to sleep with Zuko."

"Aang-"

"Don't" he put up his hand. "I don't wanna hear it." He turned around. "I think it's best if you and Zuko left."

Katara wanted to argue, but she realized he was right. She would give him some space, then maybe come back and work things out. Without another word, she went back to Zuko's room, and got ready to leave.

* * *

Aang sat on the courtyard bench. Three weeks earlier, he had caught who he thought was the love of his life in bed with who he thought was one of his closest friends. Since that moment, Aang had felt like a hollow shell. He had lost so much. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep- Aang was sure he was going crazy.

Aang heard footsteps walk towards him. He turned around to see who dare come bother him from his solitude. He relaxed when he saw Toph walking towards him.

"Hey Twinkle toes," Aang winced at his old nickname. Toph sat next to him.

"Hey," He attempted to sound cheery.

"I've decided to be a good person." She announced.

"Really? How?" He asked.

"I'm gonna give you therapy."

"I don't need therapy."

"Oh yes you do," Toph contradicted him. "Look at you, all alone in a courtyard, feeling like a chewed up sod."

"I'm fine Toph."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right."

Aang grumbled annoyed. "Fine. Look, the love of my life and my best friend just slept with each other and ran off to live together. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Ok, you have a right to be sad, but you need to talk to them."

"What do you suggest I say 'It's ok guys, do each other all you want. Forget about me, and how I feel.'"

"No, but-"

"Or how about 'I'm happy for you guys, I want you two to be in love.'"

"Aang-"

"Or better yet 'Hey guys, I'll plan the wedding!'"

"Aang!" Toph shouted. Aang stopped. "Listen, you have every right to be upset, I get that. But try to think about it through their eyes. Katara needed something more. She loves you Aang, she just isn't in love with you. She doesn't love you like she loves Zuko."

"How to you even know she loves him?" Aang grumbled.

"The same way I can tell whether or not people are lying," Toph shrugged. "There's something about a persons heart rate, when they talk about people they love, it speeds up. That what happened to Katara whenever she talked about Zuko."

* * *

Katara walked the grounds of the palace. She had lived with Zuko for about a month. It had been nice, but Katara missed her friends, and she desperately wanted to talk things out with Aang. She had no idea what she'd say to him, but she knew she had to see him sooner or later.

As if on cue, as she turned the corner, she saw Aang talking to a guard. Katara's heart beat rapidly. She wasn't ready. But before she could run away, the guard pointed at her, and Aang walked over.

Katara smiled slightly and he smiled back. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she said.

"We need to talk."

They sat in the palaces courtyard. They talked the afternoon away; they talked about what went wrong, what they were going to do now that they were over, where they were going to go. There would be moments where Aangs eyes would light up in hope that Katara would get back together with him, but it was clear to both of them who she was going to stay with.

At the end of the day, Katara watched him climb on Appa and fly back to the Air Temple. If she had watched the same fleeting figure a few months earlier, she would have felt infuriated and trapped. But she was ok now. She was where she belonged, with the person she belonged with. Everything was good.

When Katara went to bed that night, she curled up next to Zuko and smiled. He kissed her temple and held her to him. Katara remembered one night where she told Aang she would love him forever. She shook her head at her foolishness. She knew even when she said that, she didn't mean it.

* * *

"What are you giggling about?" Zuko smiled down at her.

"Nothing," Katara said. "I'm just happy, so happy."

The two lovers fell into a peaceful, sleep, happy to be with each other at last.

A/N: How do you guys like it? I know the last two parts were kinda vague. It's just I really wanted to get it done.


End file.
